The Answer
by Rittie
Summary: Aigis has found her answer. One she would stick with until the bitter end. [P3 AU. Lightly implied pairings. Rated T for language and other implications]


**I don't hate Aigis. I just have ideas. Is all :)**

 _The Answer_

January 31st, 2010, Full Moon

"What's going on, dammit!? I can't move!"

Yukari winced as she tried to look up at Junpei - barely managing to see his necklace - before shifting over to look at Minato, who was steadily getting back onto his feet.

The fight against Nyx's Avatar had been hard, with multiple casualities (mostly Junpei and Aigis) that had to be brought back, whatever by skill or item, so she wasn't surprised to find him looking tired as he stood up and began to walk towards the bright orb of light glowing down at them in a menacing way.

"Oi, Minato! Don't you dare do what I think you will do, bastard! Hey, come back!"

"Don't you dare go alone!" the brunette found herself shouting along with her other teammates aside from Aigis.

That confused her. Did the blonde not care?

But she got her answer soon enough when she found Aigis, somehow also back to standing, pushing Minato away from the light and towards her and Junpei. They held him as they all stared at Aigis smiling at them sadly before walking into the light.

"No, don't you! Come back!"

"She'll be fine, don't worry..." Yukari tried to soothe Minato as she hugged him from behind. "..."

The bluehaired teen didn't say anything but she felt him visibly relax. She hoped she wasn't wrong.

But something told her she was.

 **\- x -**

May 3rd, 2010, Early Morning

A couple of months passed since the Nyx battle, with most of Iwatodai forgetting it ever happened in the first place. All but a chosen few who wanted to remember, who would never forget.

"Good morning, Minato-kun."

Said teen looked up from staring at his MP3, to gaze at Yukari who had greeted him, with a confused Junpei following behind her. It amused him to no end that the baseball hat-wearing, girl-obssessed teen didn't remember, after all that he had to live through to get to where he was right now. But he would remember soon, if his confusion whenever someone mentioned him being single was anything to go by.

"Oi, you two! Who is that blonde girl who keeps staring at us? She's kinda cute..."

Minato and Yukari looked over at Aigis, who was watching them sadly from the school's front doors. She smiled softly and waved before walking inside. The brunette shook her head as she looked at Junpei.

"That's Aigis, silly you. She's our dormmate. Don't you remember?"

"Huh? I think I'd know if I lived with such a cutie!"

As predicted, his face darkened as though something painful was happening to him. But before he could claim that he was alright for god knows what time, the Fool and the Lovers walked towards their class, intent on trying to talk to the blonde before their teacher arrived.

 **\- x -**

May 5th, 2010, Senior Graduation Day, After School

It turns out neither of them got the time to talk to Aigis about what happened and what she had done in place of Minato.

A couple of days passed since Junpei's confusion started again and it was Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai's graduation day. As they sat in third row with Junpei between them, Minato and Yukari shared a look.

After all, they had made a promise, that they would be safe and sound and head to the roof of the school on this day when they remembered. It was only the day they've been waiting for months to happen, the day their friends might remember everything. As the principal's speech kept droning on in a loud and boring manner, the duo found an opening and left for the roof.

What they didn't notice was Mitsuru looking after them with some new found horror and clearity in her now usually blank and forgotten eyes.

The Rooftop

"Aigis!"

The blonde blinked and turned away from watching the scenary she came to love over the past few months, just to see Minato and Yukari running towards her. Soon enough, they joined her on the bench and she smiled again, albeit somewhat tiredly.

"Minato-san... Yukari-san... I'm so glad you both remembered."

"How could we forget?" the archer asked from her spot on the blonde's left shoulder, their former leader occuping the right one. "Can you tell us what's going on? You've been so tired and sluggish since January and ..."

"We want to know why." the only male teen question, gazing up into Aigis' sky blue eyes. The android who developed human emotions said nothing as she reached out and held both of their hands, her lips still in that very same grin. But it was enough as understanding sparked in the teens' eyes, Yukari's predictably welling up in tears as Minato's lost some of their shine.

"It's a-alright, A-Aigis..." the brunette said. "... you can rest now. We... w-we..."

"We will always protect you."

And so, after hearing the cheers and hollers of Junpei (who was most likely leading everyone else to the roof after they finally remembered) and with that ever present grin on her face, the blonde's grip on the duo's hands slacked into a weaker hold.

On May 5th, 2010, Aigis died as a human with her two most important people by her side. Just like always.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading! This drabble (one-shot?) doesn't have any pairings, but you can see it as Minato x Aigis, Yukari x Aigis or Minato x Aigis x Yukari if you want to. Underline hints of Junpei x Chidori as well but that's only if you want to see it ;)

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
